


only wanted my typical fix, ended with sweetness on my lips

by neptunian



Series: for the moon and his star (tsukkiyama week 2019) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bokuto kenma akaashi hinata and kageyama are just mentioned, fine arts major tadashi, kei is just exhausted and wants his coffee and cake, kenma and kuroo aren't childhood friends (GASP), kuroo bokuto and akaashi are kei's annoying older friends, psychology major kei, tadashi and kuroo are part-timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunian/pseuds/neptunian
Summary: "They're wrong", he thinks, eyes rolling as a habit. "I don't hate everything and everyone, I just dislike the people I, sadly, am acquainted with." Maybe if the people he often interacted were less impulsive and more... quiet and sensible, he can be pretty nice. He also likes a lot of things; he's human, afterall, despite looking like he have risen from the dead with his messy hair and overall lackluster being."Uh... Tsukki...?"Like that, for example. That soft, curious, unfamiliar voice that appeared out of nowhere—Tsukkiyama Week 2019: Day 2 (Rain/Eatery)





	only wanted my typical fix, ended with sweetness on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> please. ignore how the title absolutely makes no sense and just. enjoy the story i beg

Tsukishima Kei, like every other student, wants to give up. He's only started college a few months ago, majoring in Psychology yet the way he bends over like his spine is bamboo, his sluggish walk and light grip on his textbook due to the lack of energy and gusto misleads the audience and tells them he's been in this constant hell called undergraduate studies for forty years or so. Even the clouds have been dark and heavy, perfectly matching his gloomy appearance.

He's exhausted and really just a hairlength away from plopping his forehead on a random table and snooze three days worth of sleep if he did not care about dignity nor reputation. Midterm exams ended earlier and Kei's glad the stupid self-ban he implemented is lifted, him finally being able to splurge on his (unhealthy, yet addicting and rewarding) guilty pleasure.

Kei pushes the glass door open the moment he arrives to his destination, yawning and rubbing his eyes before he pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He scans the inside of the café he just entered, internally relieved that it's not too populated and bustling but also not too quiet even for his own liking. It's still the same small, comfortable, sweet-scented café that has great playlists, still the one he discovered the week he started attending university. This may or may not be his third favorite place—ranking after his dorm room that's slightly ranked lower than his home back at Miyagi—however there's a certain factor that's affecting this rank. It's _a certain person_ Kei doesn't really want to deal with, especially when he's sleep and coffee deprived.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Speaking of said certain person, Tsukishima groans loud enough for the cashier to hear him as he approaches the counter. "Haven't seen you for a while now, I missed having you around." Kuroo Tetsuroo—ex-high school volleyball teammate, part-time café worker, third year college student with a double major in Chemistry and Annoying Tsukishima Keiology—waves his hand languidly with a matching smug grin on his face.

"That's Tsukishima, and I got tired of your sleazy face." Tetsurou chuckles, already inputting Kei's order that he memorized by heart, before retorting. "Well? What brings you back here, if not for my gorgeous face and being?"

Kei's about to gag like he's choked on a whole vegetable, but settles with rolling his eyes. "I have been too deprived of what I deserve," he looks at the array of sweets, eyeing the slice of strawberry shortcake in the top right of the display, before inhaling the scent of coffee beans currently whirring in a machine. "And it's been too long since I got my weekly dose of coffee."

"You've only been gone for a month, though?" Tetsurou remarks as he holds out his hand, Kei already pulling out the right amount from his wallet. "That explains the eyebags hanging under your eyes like monkeys."

"Fuck you, too." Kei spats as he hands his payment, the cashier laughing out loud as he deals with the money.

"No thanks, Kenma's already doing that."

"You wish." The blond's face contorts in disgust. "He's way too out of your league." He wishes he was kidding; he has seen the pudding-haired second year a few times here and in universitty grounds, nose always buried in his game console and Kei was never the one who denies aesthetic beauty when he sees it.

"Way to crush my hopes, man." Tetsurou dramatically caresses his chest with a pained expression after handing Kei his receipt and number for his order. In the span of six-ish months Kei has known (and studied—he isn't a Psychology major for nothing) him, the younger knows he's just being dramatic so he, once again, rolls his eyes. "Is that really what happens when somebody hasn't had coffee like, four times less than usual?"

"Kuroo, I say this with all the genuineness that I can muster at the moment," Kei glares at the other (with no threat, but he hopes the other doesn't know that), fingers gripping his book tighter. "Take yourself out. Please."

"Aw, like on a date? Why can't you do that yourself, then?"

This time Kei actually gags, but smirks once he's composed again. "You choose: I get to stuff you inside a garbage bag so I get to take you out like trash, or I get to take you out through murder." He gives Tetsurou no chance to respond and turns his back on the other, walking as briskly as a man who stupidly put himself on a sweets-and-coffee ban can towards one of the empty spots near the window.

He sighs once he settles down on the sofa chair, slowly yet ungracefully plopping his bottom as he sets his book on the table in the same manner. There's a couple adjacent to where his spot is, not showing any display of affection Kei would typically crinkle his nose at, but he knows how much they loved being with each other. They've been throwing googly eyes at each other ever since Kei sat; laughing softly while their hands are fiddling with each other.

He had to look outside the window lest the couple think he's an undead stalker.

(Or, well, lest he start thinking about how he wants someone to hold hands with, too.)

It starts drizzling, Kei notices once his eyes have been averted, silently thanking he's inside before it started. He rubs his eyes and sets his elbow on the table, right cheek settling on his hand as he lets the free one fiddle with the edges of his book. There seems to be a faint English song playing in the background, Kei catching a few words he's heard of, leading him to the conclusion that it was a love song.

Despite trying his best not to gawk at the earlier couple, Kei's mind still floats back to the thought of wanting someone to do... mushy, _teenager love-y_ stuff with. After all, he is still your typical teen, however not only exhausted but also craving for physical and emotional support from someone beyond a best friend. Too bad he's the human version of The Grinch, except instead of Christmas he hates almost everything and everyone (words from his friends, not his) and that he scares any potential encounter that can grant him the relationship he's curious and dreaming of.

_They're wrong, _he thinks, eyes rolling as a habit. If the guy sitting adjacent him sees it and thinks it was directed at him, he doesn't bother. _I don't hate everything and everyone, I just dislike the people I, sadly, am acquainted with. _He thinks of bold, loud-mouthed, stupid Hinata Shoyou asking him the most non-sensical questions despite pursuing a bachelor's degree in Education, and gruff, emotionally stunted, _also stupid_ Kageyama Tobio enabling and thinking there are proper answers to said non-sensical questions like he doesn't memorize different and complicated scientific names like a Nursing student usually does. He also thinks of fearless, emotional Bokuto Koutarou, and stops right there before giving himself a headache. _Volleyball truly is an exhausting sport physically, mentally, emotionally and socially. Maybe I should've quit when I could_. Maybe if the people he often interacted were less impulsive and more... quiet and sensible, he can be pretty nice. He also likes a lot of things; he's human, afterall, despite looking like he have risen from the dead with his messy hair and overall lackluster being.

"Uh... Tsukki...?"

Like that, for example. That soft, curious, unfamiliar voice that appeared out of nowhere—

Kei jumps out from his raging train of thought and whips his head fast enough to startle the man standing beside him, carrying a tray with his order. He's happy to see his cake, really, but he squints instead. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry! Kuroo told me to call you that!" He sees the other gulp, breaking their eye contact by placing the tray on the table. Kei continues to stare at the brown-bordering-green-haired boy, traces his unique facial features with his gaze and ends up ogling at the freckles splayed on his cheeks and nose bridge. Like what he loosely thought of earlier, he doesn't deny beauty when he sees it, especially not when it's right infront of him. He doesn't even notice the other already done with setting his order right in front of him until he speaks again. "Is- Is there anything on my face? Or are you mad I really called you however I called you earlier...?"

Kei coughs. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose—tries not to think about the little dots on the _complete stranger's own beautiful nose bridge_—before speaking. "No, nothing. I'm sorry. Are you new here?"

"Not really?" (Cute) Café worker tucks the tray in his arm. "I've been here since last month... are you sure you're not the new one here?"

_Of course he had to start working here the time I decided to temporarily quit being unhealthy, _Kei thinks before responding. "Not really... I used to come here every week. I just stopped a month before exams started."

"I see." He sees a faint blush on Freckles (how does Kei ask for the other's name to stop referring to him as something cute?) and a small smile. "Anything else I can get you?"

Kei diverts his attention to his food, picking his fork and immediately eats a portion of the cake. He hums, and is about to tell Freckles that he's fine until he realizes the doodles on the cupsleeve of his coffee. There's a crescent moon lazily yet neatly drawn on the center, with stars of varying sizes and colors surrounding it drawn in the same fashion. It was obviously a work done in less than five minutes, but thinking about that deduction makes Kei think it's more beautiful.

Freckles, probably sensing Kei's silent perusing, decides to speak up. "Uh, well, I drew those." He scratches his arm and tightens his grip on the tray. "I doodled the moon because I, uh, kinda assumed thats what Tsukki meant? Unless—"

"It's Tsukishima," Kei cuts him off while lifting his coffee, blinking like a five-year old who just saw his first dinosaur movie. "Moon Island." And before Freckles could open his mouth, he asks. "Art student? What year are you in?"

He hears the other's breath hitch for two seconds, before scratching the back of his neck this time. "Y- yes, fine arts. First year. How did you...?"

"Just a hunch." Kei sets down his coffee and asks before eating another portion of his cake. "You study nearby too right? What's your name?" He's being bold and reckless, and he finally knows how Hinata feels. If the two idiot peas in a pod were here, they'd call him out in an instant.

"Yes! I do... and—" And before he could give out his name, Tetsurou whistles like the menace that he is. Kei didn't even notice the older walking towards wherever they are, apron already off of him.

"Tsukki, I appreciate you finally growing some balls to boldly flirt, but Tadashi still has two more hours before his shift ends." The black-haired man slings his shoulder and gives them both his usual grin. Freckles—Tadashi stiffens and laughs a little. He bows and walks away, faint blush from earlier growing. Kei looks back at his cupsleeve, and notices something scribbled thinly on the bottom. He grabs his coffee cup once again and realizes there's finally a name and a number he can associate Freckles with.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_xxxx-xxx-xxxx_

Kei could only bite the bottom of his lip to stop himself from grinning Tetsurou-style.

When the he's out of earshot, Tetsurou raises his brow knowingly. "Oh? Oh, _oh?_ Oh, oh—"

"Piss off."

"You were _devouring him!_ With your eyes!" Tetsurou makes two circles by connecting his index fingers with his thumbs and puts the two OK gestures he's made in front of his eyes to signify how exaggeratedly owlish Kei looked to him. "And he gave you his number! Willingly! You didn't even need to intimidate him more!"

"What the hell are you even trying to imply—"

"I can't wait to tell Koutarou and Keiji this!" Tetsurou wipes a fake tear as he sits down in front of Kei. "Surely they'll be glad their little baby Tsukki has grown up."

"If you're just going to talk about me, atleast get my last name right." Kei retorts but with less his typical sass. Tetsurou just laughs loudly, already dialling said childhood friends and also Kei's former volleyball teammates. The blond, for what seems to be the umpteenth time today, just rolls his eyes and lets the other be. His coffee's getting cold and his cake won't eat itself.

The rain gets heavier, but Kei couldn't be bothered with that, either. All he can think of is how unnecessarily symbolic he's making the doodles seem—him as the moon and Tadashi's freckles as the stars—and smiles a bit. Maybe finally he can be part of the typical teen section who have lovelives from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> oh this was so fun and stressful to write... and didn't beta this like always... but anyway!
> 
> 1) i didn't intentionally make kuroken non-childhood friends but huh... i ended up with hinata, kageyama, tsukishima, kuroo, bokuto, akaashi as high school volleyball teammates... Neat?  
2) i may.. or may not have been projecting on tsukishima.. but that's none of y'alls business just pretend like u didn't know this  
3) kudos and comments are appreciated ofc!
> 
> say hi to me on twitter @ranpotwt!


End file.
